kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Rihanna
Robyn Rihanna Fenty (born February 20, 1988), known by her stage name Rihanna (/riˈɑːnə/ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key ree-'''AH'-nə''] or /riˈænə/ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key ree-'''AN'-ə''], from the Welsh name Rhiannon), is a Barbadian recording artist, actress, and fashion designer. Born in Saint Michael, Barbados, her career began when she met record producer Evan Rogers through mutual friends in late 2003 and recorded demo tapes under Rogers's guidance. Her demo tape was sent to several record labels, and she subsequently signed a contract with Def Jam Recordings after auditioning for its president, rapper Jay-Z. Rihanna's debut and second studio albums, Music of the Sun (2005) and A Girl Like Me (2006), peaked in the top ten on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] chart. Both albums spawned the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] top two hit single "Pon de Replay" and her first Hot 100 number-one "SOS". Her third studio album, Good Girl Gone Bad (2007), and its chart-topping lead single "Umbrella" were major breakthroughs in her career that brought her to widespread prominence. The album and its Reloaded version (2008) produced the worldwide hit singles "Don't Stop the Music", "Take a Bow", and "Disturbia". The record was nominated for nine Grammy Awards, winning Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Umbrella", and is Rihanna's best-selling album in the US to date. After an altercation with then-boyfriend Chris Brown, Rihanna released her fourth studio album, Rated R, in November 2009. It was followed by three more albums: Loud (2010), Talk That Talk (2011), and her first Billboard 200 number one album Unapologetic (2012). That same year she appeared in her first theatrical feature film: Battleship. These albums feature the global hit singles "Rude Boy", "What's My Name?", "S&M", "Where Have You Been" and "Stay", as well as some of the best-selling singles of all time, such as "Umbrella", "Disturbia", "Only Girl (In the World)", "We Found Love", and "Diamonds". In addition to her solo work, Rihanna has collaborated with numerous other artists, including being featured on the worldwide hits "Live Your Life" (with T.I.) and "Love the Way You Lie" (with Eminem). Rihanna's work has earned her numerous awards and accolades, including six Grammy Awards, five American Music Awards, 22 Billboard Music Awards, and two BRIT Awards. She has sold over 30 million albums and 120 million singles worldwide, which makes her one of the best-selling artists of all time. She has achieved twelve number one singles on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, the youngest solo artist to achieve the feat. Billboard named her the Digital Songs Artist of the 2000s decade, ranking her seventeenth overall. In 2013, Billboard ranked Rihanna the top Hot 100 artist of the 2010s decade. In 2012, Forbes ranked her the fourth most powerful celebrity of the year, with earnings of $53 million between May 2011 and May 2012. The same year, TIME named Rihanna one of the 100 Most Influential People in the World. Bible *I've Got Peace Joy And Love Like An Ocean Career *O Be Careful Little Hands Jesus *I've Got Peace Love And Joy Like An Ocean Early Life *Kids For Character *Cedarmont Kids *Jesus Loves The Little Ones Children *O Be Careful Little Nose Personal Life *I've Got Joy Like A Fountain Kids *Do Lord Career Life *Tengo Paz Como Un Rio Triva *In My Soul Image Gallery pitch-perfect-brittany-snow.jpg|Carly Rae Jepsen Dani.jpg|Katy Perry Britney Spears 2013.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens Category:Living People Category:Music Collaborations Category:Actresses Category:Singers